


Song For A Broken Heart

by Lire_Casander



Category: Hanson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/pseuds/Lire_Casander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The story switches between Taylor's point of view and Zac's point of view - Taylor's in italic. Also, it may not be strictly chronological.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Song For A Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> The story switches between Taylor's point of view and Zac's point of view - Taylor's in italic. Also, it may not be strictly chronological.

**Memory**

_There's always been memories; only reminders of them both – laughing, playing, only getting along._

**Journey**

Once upon a time, there was a boy who started a journey to discover that his feelings weren't exactly what they ought to – he was in love with his older brother.

**Dream**

_They had that wild dreams of being musicians once they grew up – the day came when they were on stage singing for millions of people to hear._

**Talent**

They both showed their talent at a very tender age, but Zac wasn't sure what of Taylor's talents he liked the most – his natural skills to play piano or his well-trained mouth on his sweaty skin.

**Forgotten**

_Today, he has almost forgotten how it felt to play the piano only for Zac, when the world used to revolve around them._

**Fall**

The yellow and orange leaves were slowly falling to the ground, showing him with no mercy that him falling for Taylor was a mistake – something far too feeble to last more than a season, more than a fall.

**Body**

_Taylor looks down at his body, scars marring its former perfection, screaming about a past that used to be complete._

**Sacred**

Taylor's body is like a sacred place for him – he can't stand watching those scars that taint it like the dirt mars a perfect composition of love and life.

**Breathe**

_He doesn't remember the last time he breathed without hurting, when living was a gift and not only a struggle to go on through existence._

**Candle**

He lights some heartshaped candles all the way from the door to the bathroom, where he stands still, waiting for Taylor to come back home from wherever he has gone to.

**Mask**

_Still today, he looks down at the crowd with permanently sad blue eyes, because the fans don't need to know the reality behind the mask he always wears._

**Wait**

Zac has waited for so long, he can hardly wait anymore – he needs to know why.

**Silence**

_Taylor's ears register every sound in an attempt to get rid of the silence within him._

**Talk**

They need to talk, to clean up what has happened between them – yet neither speaks a single word.

**Box**

_All his hopes were set on a little black box, a golden reflection to help him make his wildest dream come true._

**World**

He would have given the whole world to his brother if he had only asked – the world and its stars, its moon and its sun.

**Ice**

_He found consolation on the cold skin of ice, on the warmth of a blade over his own flesh – he tries to get away from the feeling, but Zac keeps finding a way to his mind._

**Search**

All these years, Zac has been searching for something missing and he hasn't realized that it was his heart he was looking for – a heart he had given away years before to the only person he could ever love.

**Promise**

_And in the still of the night he recalls the promise they vowed in a soft voice, a promise not to be broken – but Taylor did, nevertheless._

**Whisper**

"I love you," Zac whispered for the first time in Taylor's ear, and he felt the tingle of shock spreading through his brother's body until exploding in a grin and the same three words whispered back.

**Red**

_He thought his brother would like the matching shirts – blue for Zac, red for Taylor – but the truth was, Zac never got to see his, let alone actually wearing it._

**Strength**

Zac wasn't physically weak, built as he was, but he never found the strength to tell Taylor – to make him understand – so he opted to let him just grow apart from him.

**Drink**

_Taylor had had too many drinks, and the girl in front of him was as beautiful as the rainbow after a long rainy day._

**Cover**

He needed a cover, someone to fake being his girlfriend – Zac thought that Kate was a good enough actress to do so, but he didn't even realize that maybe she really loved him.

**Music**

_Her name was Natalie, but he wouldn't remember afterwards; her scent made his head spin and her voice was music to his ears._

**Fever**

"I guess you might have a fever," Taylor stated, slightly worried, the night Zac had come back under the rain, after their biggest argument.

**Eclipse**

_It didn't really mean that much, Taylor told himself in an attempt to silence an inner voice announcing the total eclipse of his heart._

**Silk**

Zac always loved to run his fingers carelessly through Taylor's hair, the tact so smooth and soft like a first kiss, like silk.

**Formal**

_They started something formal not so long after – she announced her pregnancy and he assumed his own responsability._

**Farewells**

When he first knew about Taylor marrying her, Zac didn't want to accept that his brother was starting to say goodbye – he didn't want to admit that he loved him so much to let him go.

**Run**

_Taylor shakes his head and tears his gaze from the mirror – he's doing the only thing he knows, run away._

**Lies**

There were lies, of course, "I don't love you," "Neither do I," "I don't care who you marry," "I don't care who you love," when all they wanted to say was "I can't love anyone but you." 

**Cold**

_The air shoves him with its cold hands – playful, joyful, yet so impersonal that he wants to scream out his whole soul._

**Hope**

And there was hope, a hope for the future letting them be together if only for a while – but they couldn't live on hope anymore.

**Midnight**

_At midnight he sits down to catch his breath while he tries to fight the fears around his heart – he's been running for so long that they've become a part of his spirit._

**Unknown**

Some people fear the unknown, that desperation born of the inconsistence of what you ignore – Zac Hanson feared the look of pure hurt his brother was gifting him with.

**Fire**

_He wishes he'd have Zac by his side, to light up a fire capable of warming with the strength of the sun._

**Laugh**

He likes his older brother's laughter, the sound of that crystaline voice threatening the air and filling his heart with a joy he was sure he would never feel again.

**Hurricane**

_Taylor felt like his heart was ripped up by a hurricane when those three words slipped by his lips – "Yes, I will."_

**Gravity**

Looking at his brother saying "Yes, I will" in a church full of people made Zac's heart heavy with the weight of all the gravity laws – heavy and small, so small he couldn't find it inside himself.

**View**

_He can see the buildings roofs from his window, but what he is willing to see, his perfect view, has more to do with soft brown hair and sweet chocolate eyes than he is ready to admit._

**Overwhelmed**

It's a powerful sensation – being together, alone in the dark of a lonely room, overwhelmed by their feelings – it's a wonderful way to spend the rest of their life.

**Hero**

_"You used to be my hero, Tay," Zac said looking at him in the eyes, "back when you stopped being my brother and became the only person I could love."_

**Dance**

He never danced, never knew how to actually, but when Taylor asked him to, playfully, in his wedding reception, he couldn't say "no" – he couldn't say "no" to Taylor anymore.

**Wings**

_Sometimes music provided him wings to escape flying of all of his apprehensions; sometimes it was only chains that forced him to remain stuck in this surreal reality._

**Highway**

The first time they met after both weddings, they didn't hold each other's gaze – they just sat together in silence and looked out at the highway in front of them – their new tour had begun.

**Temptation**

_Sometimes he thinks he shouldn't have surrendered, he shouldn't have given in, but the temptation of those full red lips was more than he could resist._

**Forever**

The promise of forever lingers in Zac's lips, almost leaping out, and it slips completely when he sees Taylor smiling – it's the first time in years.

**Rings**

_In the end, there's only a couple of rings underneath the wrapped boxes and forgotten gifts – a couple of rings that mean the world for them both._

**Lock**

And they lock hands in an attempt of not letting a single feeling escape, afraid of remaining empty if they let the words be said, and there's only an echo of their own voices whispering through the silence – "I love you."


End file.
